Chomp
This is a page about the character, Chomp. If you want his species, see Triceratops. Chomp (Gabu) is a Triceratops and is a faithful companion of Max. He is voiced by Asuka Tanii in the Japanese version and Kether Donohue in the English Version. Statistics *Species: Triceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Scissors *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) *Name: Chomp (ガブ Gabu) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Saltasaurus, Utahraptor, Amargasaurus, Altirhinus, Baryonyx, Deinonychus, Stegosaurus, Mapusaurus, Pentaceratops, Megalosaurus, Saurophaganax (with Ace), Torvosaurus (with Ace), Majungasaurus, Piatnitzkysaurus, Yangchuanosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Achelousaurus, Lanzhousaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Isisaurus (with Ace), Rajasaurus, Anchiceratops, Gigas (with assistance), Cryolophosaurus , Maximus (with assistance), Armatus (with assistance), Apatosaurus (with assistance) *Other: He can be upgraded into Super Chomp and DinoTector Chomp. Chomp is named is derived from his habit of biting Max a lot. Move Cards ;Electric Charge :Gather lightning in your body and ram your opponent! This is Chomp's first move card and was often used in Series 1, but was not seen again in Series 2. ;Lightning Spear :Throw your opponent in the air, then ram into it and grind them with electricity! It was first used by Chomp to defeat Terry in Escape from Zeta Point. ;Lightning Strike :Shoot a beam of lightning at your opponent. This is Chomp's most commonly-used move in the first series, after obtaining it. ;Thunder Bazooka :Chomp jumped into the air, then spun as lightning gathered around his body, then slammed into his opponent. This was first used against Terry in Ruff and Ready after Terry defeated Iguanodon. ;Thunder Driver :Chomp tossed the opponent into the air, then leaped above it and drilled it into the ground. It was first to defeat Gavro's Baryonyx. ;Gatling Spark :Chomp pricked Mapusaurus several times with his horns, then threw him away. He later used against Terry. ;Plasma Anchor :Strike your opponent to the ground with an electric anchor. It was modified by Dr. Z to destroy Spectral Armor, and was first used against Majungasaurus. ;Ultimate Thunder :Lightning bolts frame Chomp's path, with the final bolt stunning his enemy. Then, Chomp's tail glows, and he charges into his opponent. It was first used against Yangchuanosaurus, and is Chomp's finishing move. However, it can be dodged, as Cryolophosaurus proved. ;Final Thunder :Chomp flung Cryolophosaurus into the air, then hit him with a bolt of lightning from his horns. He then launched seven smaller bolts of electricity rapid-fire into Cryolophosaurus in midair, defeating him when he hit the ground. ;Thunder Storm Bazooka (Fusion Move) :A combination of Thunder Bazooka and Cyclone. It was first used to defeat Seth's Saurophaganax, and last used to defeat Spectral Armor Torvosaurus. Sheer recalled Spectral Armor Yangchuanosaurus before the attack hit it. ;Tag Team :This was used, but not in battle. It summons Pawpawsaurus, which will defend you from the opposing attack. Chomp won it back from the Alpha Gang in Temple Tempest. TCG Lores ;D-Team Slash (Chomp (DKCG, DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Chomp (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Chomp (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Chomp (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Grass (Chomp (DKBD)) :If you have a Grass Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Chomp (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Chomp (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assist (Chomp (DKTA)) :Lightning Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;D-Team Assist (Chomp (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Lightning Master (Chomp (Battle Mode) (DKCG, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Lightning Super Moves. ;Shockwave (Chomp (Battle Mode) (DKCG)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move, it gains an extra +500 Power for that battle. ;Loyal (Chomp (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Chomp (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Anime Dinosaur King Chomp was the first dinosaur to be activated. One night, while his soon-to-be master, Max Taylor, was sleeping, a meteor fell through the sky. Max woke up and saw it fly into the nearby forest; in his excitement, he woke up his friend, Rex Owen. The next morning, Max, Rex, and their friend Zoe Drake wandered into the forest. There, the three found three stones; Lightning (Max), Wind (Rex), Grass (Zoe). Along with Max's Lightning Stone is a Triceratops card. Max accidentally summons it, and while they run away, Max recalls him. He tries it again, only to summon Chomp's chibi mode. Later, Chomp is attacked by a Tyrannosaurus named Terry. Max makes Chomp big and defeats him using Electric Charge. The Alpha Gang pick up the T-Rex card and leave. After that, Chomp is the most commonly used main dinosaur for the D-Team. Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown Chomp is the first dinosaur to use Dr. Z's Element Boosters to become his armored form. DS Game *Chomp can by accessed in the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus and Saurophaganax if the player is Max. Character Design Name Chomp's Japanese name, Gabu, is an allusion to the Japanese word "gabu gabu," which means to "chomp" or "nibble," in reference to Chomp's tendency to bite anything (especially Max's nose). The 4Kids translation kept the meaning of the name. Personality Relationship with Max Trivia *Chomp's frill typically glows with a rainbow spectrum when he uses a Lightning Move. As Torosaurus's frill also did this, the trait may be held by all Lightning Dinosaurs, though this is unclear as these are the only two to use Lightning Super Moves in the anime. *Chomp is seen biting on Max, which is how his name was derived. *Chomp has run away several times for various reasons, oftentimes to chase after his cousins. *It appears that Chomp has a strong rivalry with Terry, since they are the Alpha Gang's and the D-Team's main dinosaurs. *Chomp's species is left ambiguous, although he may be based off the formerly recognized Triceratops species T. maximus. (That would be ironic, as Max's full name is "Maximus".) *Chomp's coloration is unusual, as it is orange while the arcade game Triceratops was gray. *Chomp is one most notable dinosaurs in the show that fights his cousins, though he befriends most of them during Series 1. *In the English version, Chomp is voiced by Kether Donohue, who also voices Zoe Drake. *Chomp is the only dinosaur to use all the moves of his element shown in the anime. *Chomp appears summoned out into his full-sized version at least once in every episode except four: episodes 9, 21, 47, and 67. *Chomp's roar is used for several other Lightning Dinosaurs on the show, specifically Torosaurus (mixed with another stock roar), Diceratops, Achelousaurus, the second Pentaceratops, and Maximus. **Chomp's roar has also been used in other cartoons, such as El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (usually for giant monsters) and Fanboy & Chum Chum in the episode "Little Glop of Horrors". *As a chibi Chomp's eyes are darkish blue, but when he transforms into his full-size his eyes turn brown. *Chomp is the strongest dinosaur on the D-Team, as he has withstood attacks stronger than even the Alpha Gang's strongest dinosaur, Terry, could not withstand (e.g. Moves from the Secret Dinosaurs). By this example, it shows Chomp's caliber and determination to be quite high. (Although there are some exceptions, like in Dueling Dinos, in which Chomp collapsed even though the Saurophaganax's attack had barely grazed him.) *Each and every dinosaur Chomp has defeated was by using Move Cards. This may suggest that Chomp is rather weak fighter without a Move Card (e.g. as observed in many fights with Terry, he's always on the losing side before the use of a Move Card, like shown in Prehistory in the Making, Battle at the Pyramids, etc.). *Terry and Chomp are the only dinosaurs to be 'saved' by other dinosaurs from being defeated, Terry was saved by Spiny and Tank from Armatus's Spectral Stinger and Maximus's Spectral Punisher, and Chomp by Paris from Terry's Neck Crusher *Chomp seems to be spritually linked to his owner, Max Taylor in their relatioship and emotions. This has been shown frequent times in the series, as Chomp would seem to sense his owner in danger and when strangely when Max gets enraged this highly motivates Chomp, highly increasing his strength and attacks to the point to take down two opponents at once. This might be a parallel to relation/partnership with Ash Ketchum and his pokemon Pikachu from Pokemon. *Chomp was the only main dinosaur who didn't help to battle the Black T-Rex, owing to Max tracking down and being captured by Seth during the fight, though Max did send Jonathan with the Secret Dinosaurs. Gallery Anime Chomp 1.jpg|Chomp being summoned (Series 1) Chomp 2.jpg|Chomp being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) File:Chomp_(Chibi).jpg|Chibi Chomp IAM ANGRYYYY TRICERATOPS.JPG|Angry Chomp Chomp.gif|Chomp in Nagoya TV Trike Armor.png|Armored Chomp Electric charge.JPG|Chomp hitting Terry with Electric Charge Chomp (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Chomp with DinoTector applied eGh4ZzJqMTI=_o_dinosaur-king-beast-or-famine.jpg|Hungry (and angry) Chomp TCG Gallery Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 1-DKCG.gif|Chomp TCG Card (DKCG) Chomp_TCG_Card.jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKTB) Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 3-DKAA.jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKAA) Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 4-DKBD.jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKBD) Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 5-DKDS (German).jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKDS) (German) 083 (1).jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKTA) l1chomp1077-100-chomp.jpg|Chomp TCG Card (SAS) (French) Chomp_TCG_card.gif|Chomp (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKCG) Triceratops - Chomp Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.jpg|Chomp (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Triceratops - Chomp Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Chomp (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Triceratops - Chomp Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.png|Chomp (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) Videos Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames